User talk:Cortex Castle
--YOWUZA TALK 2 ME! 17:03, 19 September 2008 (UTC) "Crash of the Titans" Make sure to capitalize it how I just capitalized it, since it's not proper English to capitalize "of" and "the". Koala Kong's #1 Fan 21:53, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Images When you upload an image, please make sure to put a description and a license tag on it. Koala Kong's #1 Fan 22:44, 26 February 2009 (UTC) Second reminder. Put a description and a tag, please. Koala Kong's #1 Fan 16:56, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Depends on what kind of image it is. But, you know how when you go to upload an image, there is a drop-down box for the license tag? Well, if it's a screenshot from a game, you would select the option "game screenshot". Koala Kong's #1 Fan 20:10, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Also, make sure you put a description. Koala Kong's #1 Fan 18:03, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Table What kind of table? Koala Kong's #1 Fan 00:34, 8 March 2009 (UTC) For which game? Koala Kong's #1 Fan 14:28, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Thing is, though, they are hardly any level groups with more than one level in Wrath of Cortex. Koala Kong's #1 Fan 13:41, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Hello! What are some other games you like? [[User:PacBoyCraZ|'TOMMY']] [[User talk:PacBoyCraZ|'USER TALK']] 00:50, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :I like the Ratchet & Clank series (I have new messages on that wiki right now!), Spyro because that was my first game, GTA rocks but I don't have any, of course Crash though I only have one game, and probably Driver. -- [[User:PacBoyCraZ|'Tommy']] (My Talk Page) 02:31, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hi Cortex Castle I am happy that you are back on the wiki again talk to me if you want byeCrashfreak99 21:14, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I could use some help in making sure the wiki dosen't get Vandalised again( please stay active) and also I don't really like the new layout what do you think ? Crashfreak99 16:30, January 21, 2011 (UTC) I like Crash because of the characters( they are awesome) the gameplay and the humor. Also I like new Crash but I like old Crash more. By the way what do you think the new Article of the Month should be? We haven't had a new one in ages. Crashfreak99 08:38, January 22, 2011 (UTC) I think so to good job with those pictures. Crashfreak99 09:51, January 22, 2011 (UTC) What do you think about the new Crash ? Crashfreak99 10:34, January 22, 2011 (UTC) You're right about what I think about Tiny, anyway I am okay with the Crash of the Titans gameplay but Mind Over Mutant is a bit annoying after you have completed all the Story Missions. Twinsanity gameplay is the best in my opinion. Crashfreak99 18:12, January 22, 2011 (UTC) I like the Wrath of Cortex but it isn't as fun as Warped and some of the bosses where annoying at times what do you think ? Crashfreak99 22:43, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Yeah Crunch and Lo-Lo are fun bosses what do you think of CTR and CNK ? Crashfreak99 19:19, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I have played CTTR I think it's an awseome game as well especially with the cool Clashing feature but I agree that it isn't as good as CTR. If you want to know what I think of any other games just ask me bye Crashfreak99 16:18, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Favourite Twinsanity Level Hey Cortex Castle what's your favourite levels in Crash Twinsanity? Mine are Slip Slide Icecapades' Jungle bungle and Rockslide Rumble Crashfreak99 18:37, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Favourite Naughty Dog Crash reply My favourite is Cortex Strikes Back as well because of the Boss Fights, Gems and the cool Jet Board Crash rides in the Stream Levels Crashfreak99 16:50, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Favourite Crash bosses Hey Cortex Castle who are your favourite Crash bosses? Mine are Tiny Tiger Dingodile and Uka Uka Crashfreak99 18:28, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Track infobox reply I think their is a way becaause their is a CNK track infobox but I dn't really know because I don't really know how to make Infoboxes or Template I will try and find out for you. By the way do you know how to nominate a new Article of the month because I really want to put on Coco because of all the cool pictures and stuff on her article that you added thanks bye Crashfreak99 08:09, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Crash game you really want to be made Hey Cortex Castle what Crash game do you really want to be released? I really want Crash Twinsanity 2 to come out. just askingCrashfreak99 19:50, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Awesome Infobox! also do you mind if I say your my friend on my User Page? thanks! Crashfreak99 20:47, January 30, 2011 (UTC) I think that would be cool.Crashfreak99 16:14, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for what you put about me on your user page! Anyway does the race track template you made work for CTTR tracks? Crashfreak99 17:54, January 31, 2011 (UTC)